custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vagra Nui Tales/Mah biggest blog post ever
Alright, this is gonna be my biggest post ever, as I know what massive things I want to clear up. Killcount Let`s start off with the brilliant new story of mine, which is better than I have ever expected from myself, Killcount. To clarify why I did never mention this "Baterra Master", is that I thought it up when writing. I needed an underneath plot of evil, and here it is. I may spoil a bit too much, but I have used a flashfoward in Ch. 5! And it will really happen if everything goes following TBM Plans. This, however, are not his plans. I have also, on the KC Category, used the term "Alternative Storyline". This basically is something I used to build up tension. This, combined with the function the GB`s have took beings from all times, gives me opportunity, to for example, let Zaeron and ELT have meet up. Alright, this is a FAQ, with never asked questions, so, let me present, the NAQ (Never Asked Questions), of Killcount: KC NAQ *Why didn`t my characters only slightly appear yet, though you have big plans for them? And why do you let others appear so much? **This is because I don`t want to overload the cast. We already have about five user teams now, so I stop introducing for a while. If the MoC is defeated, more will appear. *To what extent does TBM affect the storyline? **Almost none. It does almost not affect it. Only a few kills will come, but this is minor. You can say TBM controls everything, since he is "The Baterra Master", but everything only happens at his supervision, not his control. The control is still in hands of the Baterra themselves, and the happenings. In the end, however, TBM`s plans will unfold, and he will get a more important role. But this is far away. *To what extent have you planned? **I have not planned anything on the battlefield, exept for key characters and happenings. Further on, I`ll suck things out of my thumb as they happen, if I don`t know what to do. *How long does it take before they find and destroy the Wall of Creation. **Probably ch. 7-ch. 10. Around that time, a team finds and destroys it. Alright, if you have some questions, ask them, I`ll add. ---- Now off to my newest product, HF AS, presented on the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. HF AS I have started off my HF Storyline with Kelvin Bronze, of the HF Custom wiki. I have gained interest, so I can start off slowly now. My storyline is basically zero now, though my brain works on it. I will not use my noble pieces in favor of the enemy, which I still lightly hate. My saying is, VNT Makes HF Awesome! I am now one of the few, but I actually want a second story manager, prefarably a good, known writer, such as TF, or higher, CB. But SM also has proven himself. I`m still thinking. ---- Now back to important cases, such as non-players for KC. I have now used Kawa and Iruka as nonplayer MoC`s, but I will maybe need another one or two. i have nothing on sight yet, but if you know one of your line, go and tell it. I`ll see what I can for him/her. ---- And now to another non-KC subject, my writing. I recently have asked Slicer how he ever got so good in writing in such a short time. His answer was practice. Well, I did it, and I have created a brand new way of training my skills, writing random battles of characters in Wordpad, and then just post it here. I have only one, but I wil,l go more. On my next post, I will put all which are written of right then. ---- Now to a new thing for me, Ranting on Ranters. Do not take this wrong, but Ranting must stop. On my user page, a clear, epic example is shown of nmy opinion on ranting and complaining. So please stop. ---- Alright, we are nearing the end of this. Here we go, I will enter another week of less activity, and actually go to school after that. BORING... Well, that will even get more and more inactivity, and more and more homework. I hate the curse called homework! Well, as said, this is the end. Be happy, be nice, be great, be creative, be awesome, be a hydronator, be a wahtever, be a whaaat (whatever), or be a whackakama (whatever again)... Category:User:Vagra Nui Tales Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts